Atrax Wraith
, Spherus Magna| pron=AY-tracks}} The Atrax Wraiths are a race of sentient beings, designed as a prototype failsafe system for the Matoran universe. History The Atrax Wraiths were created by the Great Beings as a failsafe for the Matoran universe in the case they should be unable to shut the robot down. The wraiths' objective was to make any living being or creature in the universe disappear, and once, or if ever their job was completed, they would disappear as well. However, they were eventually discarded in favor of the more controllable Bohrok. After their abandonment, they were placed within spheres somewhere near the Bohrok nests. After the Toa Mata defeated Teridax in Mangaia, the Makuta launched the signal used to awaken the Bohrok, but unknown to anyone, the signal was also designed to awaken the Atrax Wraiths, and they proceeded to the island's surface. They began to devour the Matoran there, but once they discovered the other parts of the Matoran universe had to be cleaned of all life, they moved from Mata Nui to the other islands, with only one being left on Mata Nui. The wraiths split up, and a vast majority took refuge on one of the Southern Islands, devouring any being or creature that came across the area. During this time, they began to develop personalities and emotions. One of the wraiths was captured by the Order of Mata Nui, and was taken for study. Soon after realizing that the wraith had emotions and a personality, it was recruited into the Order, and christened "Orzeni," the Matoran word for "ghost." Another wraith came across the island of Nynrah, and started devouring the inhabitants one by one. The Nynrah Ghosts, now aware of the wraiths' presence, designed a weapon and a cage specifically made to imprison Atrax Wraiths. The wraith was captured and later sold to the Brotherhood of Makuta, which then passed it on to the Dark Hunters. During a fight between the Dark Hunters Relic and Outlaw, the cage was opened, and the wraith proceeded to kill Outlaw. The Shadowed One persuaded the wraith to join them, and it accepted, named "Wraith" by the Dark Hunters. Two more haunted Voya Nui, and three others picked off the Matoran on Mahri Nui. However, the Pit Mutagen locked one of them in its solid form, and it developed some other physical mutations as well. After the destruction of the Cord by the Toa Mahri, all the wraiths in Mahri Nui migrated to the Southern Continent. The mutated wraith then stalked the Toa Mahri, and followed Matoro until he reached Karda Nui. It managed to escape being blinded by the flash of light unleashed by the Ignika. It then traveled to an Av-Matoran village, but upon reading Av-Matoran Solek's mind, realized that the Av-Matoran were needed to create more Bohrok shells, and left them in peace. The wraith, beginning to starve, began hunting the Rahi in the Swamp of Secrets. When the energy storms erupted, the wraith hid inside the Codrex. Its current status is unknown. When Teridax was killed and the Matoran universe was disabled, the wraiths migrated to Spherus Magna and began to terrorize the inhabitants there, the inhabitants believing the wraith's work is a disease. The Atrax Wraiths later scavenged through the remains of the Matoran universe, bringing out what they could to build a city for themselves on Spherus Magna. They stole many valuable resources from the island of Artakha and built a city, which they named Atraxia. Many of the wraiths currently reside here, though many have allegiance elsewhere. Physiology The Atrax Wraiths have a unique feeding system, in which they turn invisible to avoid being seen, and go inside the intended victim, slowly feeding off their memories, their thoughts, they personality, and their very essence, until the victim is non-existent. Some who have had a wraith feeding on them have avoided being completely devoured, with some having living bodies, with no mind or spirit, and some having no body, but still possess a mind and spirit. The wraiths have since developed personalities, with only a few helping the inhabitants, and the vast majority following their programming. They do not hesitate while taking action, and all are cold, cunning and sneaky. Their physical appearance is having white spiked armor, varying eye colors, clawed hands, and a tail in which they use to crawl when they can't use their levitation power. One mutated wraith has more spikes on its armor than usual. All Atrax Wraiths are amphibious. They posses a variety of powers, such as intangibility, telepathy, and their unique feeding ability. Known individuals *Demora *Orzeni *Wraith Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Mechanical Species